Nyan this is me
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: Two new girls come to the Tipton, and they hold a terrible secret. Both are half animal, in a way. Zack and Cody fall for the same girl, but the other loves a lovestricken Zack. Will he find out she loves him, and will the twins be able to protect the gir
1. Prologue, characters

_(I want you back let me tell you my love)_

_sayogono yakusoku takara_

_ame ga akaru made wa (sou shunkan made)_

_shinjitei tai (kokori kuru to)_

_totsuzen no (zoronii) sukou ni (himiko MERODI) awategasu wa chide_

_kyou gara seto CHANSU (futari ga)_

_tekiru koto nara (aita wa shite)_

_shiawase ga (watashi wa) tsuzuku youni (onna) toryu kumu suru nani_

_aishite ite (nante)_

_omou dakete (naze ka)_

_ima mo atsui namida afureru (afureru)_

_anata ni ai ni yuko wo_

_ame no dakae_

_hitomi wo tojite mireba_

_omoide nara itsumo yasashii (konna toki demo)_

_anata ni ai ni yuko wo_

_ame ni utare_

_azayaka ni natte yuku_

_ano koro to wa chigau mirai ga (kokoro no nakate)_

_hajimari (wa na seto) kaketeru (with me)_

_sumoku igai dakedo (anata ni)_

_koi wo shite kara (hashiku mo naku)_

_aita kute (ei wa no) aena ii (ato wa) wa setsuna kumo datta_

_hanarete yuku (hibi wa)_

_yogosana ite (dakara)_

_kizu tsukeau maeni sayonara (sayonara)_

_anata wa tabun ko nai_

_ame ga yande_

_ugoki hajimeta machi ni_

_yuuhi da hora kagaya ite iru (mabushii kurai)_

_anata wa tabun ko nai_

_aruki dasou_

_sora ni wa niji ya kakaru_

_sono mukou e ryoute hirokete (hitori kiri demo)_

_ashita ga (wake wa tomorrow) matte ru_

_anata wa tabun ko nai_

_ame ga yande_

_ugoki hajimeta machi ni_

_yuuhi da hora kagaya ite iru (mabushii kurai)_

_anata wa tabun ko nai_

_aruki dasou_

_sora ni wa niji ya kakaru_

_sono mukou e ryoute hirokete (hitori kiri demo)..._

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my baby?"

"Why am I half kitty?"

"And me, half puppy?"

"My darlings, because."

"Why?"

"Because you are special, you are different. You are…chosen by god."

NAME: Deidra

AGE: 13  
HAIR: **She has beautiful raven hair to her curved waist**  
EYES: Hazel eyes that are so light, they look red.

XXX

NAME: Tyro

AGE: 12  
HAIR: **She has black hair to her chest**  
EYES: glowing emerald eyes.

XXX

NAME: Kerushii-Lee (Deidra and Tyro's mother.)  
AGE: 34  
HAIR: Black hair to her ankles.  
EYES: Shining violet eyes.


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Nyan…this is me!

**Summary: **Two new girls come to the Tipton, and they hold a terrible secret. Both are half animal, in a way. Zack and Cody fall for the same girl, but the other loves a love-stricken Zack. Will he find out she loves him, and will the twins be able to protect the girls, in danger of extinction?

**Rating: **T for teens

**Authoress: **miss boobalakanaaa. Ha ha, no. Itz EVILBATHTIMEDUCKY

**Date: **September 17, 2006

**Quote: "**GHOST! I HATE GHOSTS!"-Me

**A/N**: So, um yeah. I love this show, and Dylan and Cole (Zack and Cody) are sooooooo hot! - I based one of my OC's off me, and you have to guess which one! Ha ha! Well, you don't HAVE to, but the first to get it right ….I'll give you a cookie! AND add you to my favorite author's list! Even if your stories DO suck! XP so yeah! DOOOOO ITTTTT!

XXXX

**Chapter one**

_And Thy self for all(or, like, whatever)_

**And she said, **

**No, you aren't the one,**

**And I said, **

**Check again in your book of lies,**

**She said,**

**Go die**

The breeze seemed to sigh wistfully, as if in a dream. Sakura blossoms flew around the meadow, and shrieks of laughter filled it up in tight suspense. The sun filled the blue skies of Japan, and the clouds of cotton danced in the sea-like sky. Hills bumped across the lands, and birds chirped like seagulls begging for food.

**"**Ho-muo-tome-shon! Maro ingo haaku touhou!"(1) A laugh screeched out, as a young girl ran, another behind her.

"Hai en iyoku!" The other called.

They chased one another, and the meadows seemed to laugh with them. Smells of sakura blossoms filled nostrils of any passerby, and the children seen by any one walking to the store. Japan was peaceful, like any other day.

"Gaki! Toki dzuki go!" A laughing woman called, stepping from inside a store.

"HAI!" The two called, running over to their mother.

And they left to America, a new journey and a new protection.

Seven years have passed since that day, since they left. I shall introduce you readers to the characters here. Now, now I am assuming you must think that this is a story of cheesy romance and junk. Well, you are part right. It is cheesy romance, but also full of mystery, action, and drama. What's a good story without drama? Now to introduce myself first, before the sisters. I am EVILBATHTIMEDUKY, but you can call me Molly. Well, I am telling the story since I feel like it, okay? And since I am telling this story, you can compare the two sisters and me, the narrorator AKA authoress, and guess who was based off of me. Anyway, I'm getting off track, now for the sisters.

First, there is Deidra. She is the oldest one. She has beautiful raven hair to her curved waist, and hazel-red eyes that shine. She was pale, unlike her sister, and has an athletic build.

Next, there is the younger sister, Tyro. She has black hair to her chest, which had nice….er….you know. She is tan, since she loves to be outside in the sun, and has emerald eyes that glow like a cat's. Well, duh, since she is one….in a way.

See, the two are mixed with animals. Deidra is half arctic fox, and Tyro is half mountain wild cat. That's why the two and their mother fled from Japan, and to Boston. They were being hunted down by a group called CAHAAK(Catch All Half Animals And Kill) that are best on killing all half human, half animals and killing them. Yes, reader, there ARE others like them out there somewhere. Why, even you might be one. Well, I am once again getting off track. I tend to do that a lot. Now, lets begin the story with out little friends, Zack and Cody.

ON FORTH

Zack and Cody sluggishly sat down on a red couch in the lobby. They slumped down, Zack sighing and Cody grunting.

"Wow," Maddie commented from the candy counter, "What crawled up your butts and died?"

Zack raised his eyes to Maddie in a bored way.

"Bored." Cody said before Zack could.

"I see." She mused, grinning.

"Well, I know what will raise your spirits." She said.

"Free candy?" Cody asked, perking up slightly.

"No." Maddie said bluntly, hugging a candy bar protectively.

"There are two girls, around your age staying here with their mom." She said, grinning as she began to organize the candy.

"Really?" Zack said, grinning.

"Are they pretty?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, I've never met them." Maddie answered, flinging a chocolate bar at Zack.

"Knock yourself out." She said.

"Thanks, sweet thaaaang." Zack said flirtatiously, devouring his bar like a wild animal, making Cody back away from him.

And, as if on que (I know, a cliché. Sue me.) two stunningly beautiful girls walked in with a beautiful mother.

"Wow." Zack and Cody breathed at the same time.

"Guess that answers your question." Maddie said, giggling.

The three walked up to Mr. Mosby, and talked for a while, got the key, and walked away from the desk.

"Girls, I'll get the room ready, why don't you play." The mother said gently, and made her way to the elevator.

"Hai, hahaoya-chan." The two said in unision.

The mother waved cheerfully, and went into the elevator.

"What now?" Deidra asked boredly, not noticing the twins heading towards them.

"I don't know aneue-chan." Tyro said, sighing.

"Well why don't we-"She was cut off as Zack interrupted, saying,

"Hey. I'm Zack."

Deidra blinked slowly, and smiled.

"I'm Deidra, and this is my little sister, Tyro-chan."

"Hi." She said shyly.

Zack and Cody waved, despite them being confused by the 'chan' thing.

"Well, I am Cody." Cody said, smiling.

"We are both thirteen." Zack said, grinning like he just won a prize.

"I'm also thirteen." Deidra said.

"Tyro-chan is twelve though." She added, grinning.

"Hai." Tyro said, nodding.

"I? Huh?" Zack asked, confused.

"No, no, no. HAI." Deidra corrected.

"HUH?" The twins asked, confused.

"It means yes in Japanese." Tyro said, smiling.

"Oh YEAH! You are American." Deidra said dumbly.

"Duh." Tyro giggled.

"No…we are Korean, actually." Zack joked.

The girls, of course. Thought he was serious and said,

"Really?"

Cody and Zack laughed.

"No. We were only joking." Cody said, chuckling.

"Oh." The girls said, blushing in embarrassment.

Two hooded figures knelt in front of a tall man, who had his eyes narrowed dangerously. He wore a white lab coat. No, it was pink. Yes, people that was sarcasm. Any who, the freaky cloaked figure stood up slowly, and said in an old, scratchy voice,

"The sisters are nearby.'

The lab coat dude nodded, smirking wildly.

"Well, then." He sneered.

"Go and kill them."

The figure nodded.

…

…

"NOW!" The man roared, making the figure jump.

"But, sir." The figure protested.

"It is daylight, and too soon. Shouldn't we wait?'

The figure paused, and pondered for a short while, before saying,

"You are correct."

The figure nodded.

"Now leave! Get reinforcements!"

The figure nodded again, and evaporated from sight.

Okay, way creepy. GHOST! I HATE GHOSTS! Hey, sorry! I totally just ruined the 'scary moment' didn't I? Ha, ha. My bad, my bad.

Well, readers, I must stop here, and continue the next chapter later. Well, even though I am piled with homework, I will try my best. Until then, Bai-bai!

**A/N:** Okies, chappy one done. I hope it aint too short….it was, like, 4 pages on Microsoft word…well anywho, see ya until ma evil home work dies! ITZ EVIL I TELL YOU! Hee, hee. BAI!-

OH and PS:

**(1)-**translations:

"Ho-muo-tome-shon! Maro ingo haaku touhou!"_Ha! You cant catch me!_

"Hai en iyoku!"_Yes I can!_

"Gaki! Toki dzuki go!" _Kids! Time to go!_

"HAI!"_Yes!_

Hai, hahaoya-chan_Yes, mother_.

"I don't know aneue-chan."_I don't know older sister_

AND PSS: R&R OR FACE MY WRATH OF MY EVIL RUBBER DUCKY MINIONS! BWAHAHAHAHAAA! XP


	3. Chapter two

**Title:** Nyan…this is me!

**Summary: **Two new girls come to the Tipton, and they hold a terrible secret. Both are half animal, in a way. Zack and Cody fall for the same girl, but the other loves a love-stricken Zack. Will he find out she loves him, and will the twins be able to protect the girls, in danger of extinction?

**Rating: **T for teens

**Authoress: **EVILBATHTIMEDUCKY

**Date: **September 18, 2006

**Quote: **"I want my cloak…" -Kerushii

**A/N**: Well, Nixy Angel, the song in the beginning was Japanese, and this is a 'Suite life of Zack and Cody' fanfic, so it should be HERE….in the romance cuz itsh romantic…and stuff….um….yeah. SOOO anywho. OH! Me gots a cool site lokkit here:

www.stalkerblood. it is a vampire RP site. OH! AND…lets let Tyro do disclaimer!

TYRO: Molly does not own The Suite Life of Zach and Cody.

Yeah, cuz if I did…I would be married to them right now. sigh a girl can only dream…

XXXX

**Chapter Two**

_Boom chakka lakka_

I'm baaaa-aaack! Well, it seems that our girls have some evil on their hands, hmmm? Well, where were we? Ah, yes. The tipton. That night (you can tell it was night since the sky was pitch black, even though it was only 8:00) the sisters went to sleep, curled in a tight ball under the covers, and their ears alert for something…anything.

XXXX

Whispers could be heard as the wind blew past the dirt-covered ground. The wind whipped at the trees, and the birds that mostly slept. A large, eerie castle loomed over the area, and the land seemed to cower in shock, terror and fear.

A figure could be seen walking steadily, whipping its cloak across itself as if in a cocoon. It sighed, and the wind sighed along with it.

"It is time." The figure said, its glowing red eyes reaching another cloaked figure, who stared back.

"He sent us?" The smaller one asked, its yellow eyes watching the crimson ones intently.

"Yes." Was the reply.

The small one nodded, and jumped high, like a rabbit, and hopped from the window.

"Wait for me!" The tall figure huffed, jumping just as steadily as the shorter one.

Wind whipped at their backs as it did the ground, trees and slumbering birds. They snuggled deeper into the cloaks, and disappeared into the misty night.

"Yoi mo-ningu dzuki temae!" Tyro sang gleefully, skipping from the bathroom, or was at least, until the slippery floors tripped her and she came tumbling down at Deidra's feet.

"…Baka." She giggled, purposely stepping on Tyro's back as she went in the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Well, gomen!' She huffed, scrambling to the dressers as she yanked out random clothes.

Soon, the bed was stacked with disposed clothes and hats and such. Tyro grunted in frustration, and hit the dresser hard with her fist, causing the clothes which her folded on top, to fall.

"IIIYYYAAAAA!" She screamed in dismay as the clothes fell on her, and the floor.

She scrambled out of them. And blinked at the now messy room. Clothes were thrown every where, including the bed…both. The floors were covered with them too, and suitcases stacked up randomly. Tyro sighed loudly, and watched as her sister came out from the shower.

"WHOA! Did a twister run through here or what?" Deidra laughed, watching in amusement as Tyro glared at her.

"I can't help it that the clothes are evil. EVIL I SAY!" She said, throwing up her arms dramatically.

"…yeah, okay." Deidra said slowly, turning away from her sister and jumping on the bed in boredom.

"Where's mom?" Tyro asked, blinking slowly as she gazed at her sister.

"I don't know. She just said she was going out…"

The two sisters stared at each other for a while.

"Shopping again." They both said at the same time.

Tyro giggled and Deidra rolled her eyes.

"That woman had problems."

"P-R-O-B-L-E-M-S!"

"Baka."

"BAKA!"

"Tyro…shut it."

"What? WHAT? YO!"

"TYROOOOOOO-CHAAANNNNNN!"

"Dei-Dei-chan is mad!"

"LIKE A PIG'S PORK BUTT I AM!"

"PORK!"

"STOP!"

Just then, Zach and Cody walked in.

"HEY!" The two sisters said at the same time, grinning like nothing happened.

The twins looked at each other, then at the sisters.

"Right."

"WHY ZACH?" Tyro suddenly yelled in fake tears.

"Huh?"

"WHY DID YOU LEAV ME FOR THAT STRIPPER IN THE BAHAMAS? WHAT ABOUT BOB? WHAT WILL OUR CHILD SAY WHEN HE FINDS OUT? WHAT CAN I DO?"

Cody and Deidra sniggered, and Zack blinked in confusion.

"Like I said…Huh?"

"Yeah, Zach, why?" Cody laughed.

"AND YOU!" Tyro screamed, pointing at Cody.

"IF I HADNT HAVE HAD AN AFFAIR WITH YOU, BILLY JR. WOULDN'T BE EMO! HE WATCHED BARNEY AND HES TEN! AND HE EATS PICKLED WITH MACARONI! OH WHY!" She creamed, falling to the floor and pretending to sob.

"Um…sorry, guys. I think she had coffee this morning-"

"COFEE!" Tyro chirped, jumping up and dancing around.

"Nyan! Nyan! COFEEEEE!"

The twins looked dazed, and looked at each other, their expressions saying what-in-the-world-is-that-crazy-woman-doing?

Deidra fell to the floor, laughing.

XXXX

The sun rose above the hills, and the odd birds sang a song. Brilliant colors filled the morning sky, and clouds of cotton gathered up softly. The grass whistled in the cold wind, and the trees moaned as the rushing air hit their bark.

The cloaked figures paused, and gazed at the Tipton.

"I want my cloak…" one of them complained.

The one had strawberry blonde hair to her chin, crimped and curled. She had striking yellow eyes, and was a head shorted then the other, taller girl.

"Me too, but deal with it." The crimson-eyes girl snapped. She had black raven hair to her waist, and striking, glowing crimson orbs as eyes.

"Fine. Geez, Farra-chan. Grumpy much." The blonde huffed.

"Shut it Kerushii-san!" Farra snapped.

"We came here to get the girls…and that's what we'll do."

XXXX

"I'm bored…" Tyro said blankly, sighing loudly.

"Good for you, pay the zoo." Deidra mumbled.

"That made no sense."

"You make no sense."

"Your mom."

"OUR mom."

"OH!"

"Stop being stupid."

"I CANT HELP IT THAT I'M STUPID!"

"Your MOTHER FATHER!"

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT!"

Zach and Cody came in then; the two sisters were lounging in the lobby. Tyro was upside down on the couch and Deidra was lying on the other couch.

"Yo." Deidra said.

"YO!" Tyro chirped.

"Yo." The twins said at the same time.

"You do that a lot, huh?" Tyro giggled.

"Yeah, huh." Deidra mimicked.

Then, two girls came in. They were beautiful, and they walked towards the group.

"Uhm…" Tyro said, blinking.

"Yo." The blonde said.

"I'm Kerushii and this is Farra."

**A/N: **I am too lazy to do translations now, so if you wanna know what they say, GOOGLE IT, mmmmmmmmkai? So any who, PLEEZ R&R! If u don't….ILL GET FRRA TO KILLLLL YOU!

Farra: rawr.


End file.
